Chris's Secrets
by bstant
Summary: The Charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Phoebe: I still want to know who sent, Bianca after him.

Paige: Who ever it is, they want him dead. Did you see his neck it looked like someone was choking him?

Leo: Well why don't we try a spell , to reveal his secrets.

Phoebe: Are you sure you want to do this?

Piper: We need to know, how else are we going to protect Wyatt? The person after Chris could be the same one that's after Wyatt.

Paige: Well then let's do this.

Piper: Leo take Wyatt up there so he is safe. Phoebe,Paige and I will work on the spell.

A couple of hours have passed and Leo has returned from taking Wyatt up there. The girls were finally done with the spell. They all joined hands and started reciting the spell.

Spell: Take us forth so we may see

what Chris's secrets may be.

Next thing they know the spell took them to the future. They were still in the attic, but it looked different.

Piper: I don't think it worked. Were still in the manor.

Phoebe: Look around. We must be in the future, I don't remember all these demons being here.

Paige: We wanted to know Chris's secrets, so why are we in the manor?

Leo: The spell must of gone wrong.

Piper: There's Chris and Bianca.

Phoebe: This must be when Bianca took him back to the future.

Wyatt: Welcome home Chris

Chris: Hello Wyatt

Piper: Thats my son

Wyatt: Their no threat to me. Et tu Chris, Of all the people to betray me.

Chris: I didn't go back to betray you, I went back to save you.

Wyatt: Save me from what.

Chris:From whatever evil it was that turned you.

Wyatt: Thats always been your problem Chris, stuck in the old good versus evil morass. I'm so passed that .It's all about power it's as simple as that.

Chris : Whoever has the most power wins, is that it.

Wyatt: That's it. That's why I keep this musuemn intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess.

Chris: To bad the rest of the city isn't fairng as well as your little shrine here.

Wyatt: You know if anyone else had tried what you tried I'd kill them on the spot, but you I've forgiven Bianca, I can forgive you too if you promise never to cross me again.

Chris: I think you know me better than that.

Wyatt: I thought you said you could talk some sense into him.

Chris : Leave her out of this.

Wyatt starts choking Chris. Then the scene changes now they are in the parlor.

Leo: Are we back home?

Piper: It looks that way.

Paige: We now know who sent Bianca after him, and who was choking him.

Leo: What I don't get is whyis Chris so important to Wyatt, that he would forgive him.

Phoebe: I don't know , but I don't think we're home.

Piper: Yes we are this is our house.

Phoebe: I don't remember that little boy being here.

Sitting on the floor is a little boy playing with his cars. He looked to be about 4 years old and he had brown hair and green eyes.

* * *

To be continued...

Please review and tell me what you think so far. This is my first try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or it's characters.

Summary: The Charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out when Chris's secrets are revealed.

* * *

Piper: Where did he come from?

Paige: Let's ask him.

They walk over towards the little boy. They try to talk to him.

Leo: Hi there, what's your name?

Phoebe: I don't think he can see us. I wonder who he is.

Piper: Someones coming.

Future Piper walks in the room.

Piper: Oh my god, that's me.

Future Piper: Chris why aren't you outside playing with Wyatt?

Chris: Wy won't let me play, he says I'm to little.

Future Piper: Why don't you come in the kitchen with me and help me make cookies.

Chris: Ok

Future Piper and Chris leave and go into the kitchen.

Phoebe: Well it looks like we know Chris.

Paige: I wonder if he's related to us.

Piper: No, we're probably just babysitting him.

Leo: Let's follow them into the kitchen, and find out.

They walk into the kitchen, Future Piper is mixing the cookie batter and Chris is sitting at the table watching her. She notices that something is bothering Chris so she goes over and sits down at the table.

Future Piper: Chris what's wrong?

Chris: nothing

Future Piper: Come on, I can tell when something is bothering you.

Chris: Why doesn't daddy love me?

Future Piper: Why would you think that daddy doesn't love you?

Chris: Wy said that daddy doesn't love me and that's why he doesn't come to see me.

Future Piper: Your daddy loves you very much, he's just very busy.

Chris: really

Future Piper: yeah really

Chris: I love you mommy.

Future Piper: I love you too peanut.

Piper: Chris is my son.

Leo: Our son. He thinks I don't love him.

Phoebe: I can't believe I have another nephew.

Paige: I can't believe how mean we've been to him.

They are now transported to the dining room. The room is decorated with balloons and streamers. There was a sign that said Happy 5th Birthday Chris.

Future Piper: Where's Chris ?

Wyatt: He's in his room. He's says that he's not coming down.

Future Piper: Why not?

Future Phoebe: Leo had Wyatt tell Chris that he couldn't make it to his party.

Future Piper: I'll go talk to him

Future Piper walks up the stairs to Chris's room. The people from the past follow her.

Future Piper: Chris can I come in?

Chris: yes mommy.

Future Piper walks over and sits down next to him on his bed.

Future Piper: Chris, honey aren't you going to go down stairs for your party?

Chris: I don't want a party.

Future Piper: Why not, it's your birthday.

Chris: I don't want a party, if dads not coming.

Future Piper: Don't let your dad ruin your birthday. I made your favorite cake, and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are here and so our your cousins, and you got lots of presents. Do you really want to give all that up?

Chris: no

Future Piper: Lets go downstairs, and have your party.

Chris : ok mommy

Leo: I can't believe I would miss his birthday.

Piper: I never realized it before, but he looks so much like me, but with Leo's eyes.

Phoebe: You're right, he does. He is so cute.

The scene changed they are now downstairs and the room is decorated for Chris's 14th birthday.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

The scene changed they are now downstairs and the room is decorated for Chris's 14th birthday. 

There is a lot of people around the dining room table. Chris, Wyatt, 4 little girls, Phoebe, Paige , Piper, Victor and 2 guys.

Piper: What other secrets could he be hiding?

Phoebe:Well apparently he has lots.

Paige: Who are these other people that we don't recognize.

Leo: Maybe they are your husbands and children.

Future Piper: Ok Chris make a wish.

Chris closes his eyes and then he blows out the candles. Then 2 demons shimmer in.

Future Piper: Of all days, why today?

Victor and the 2 guys got the little girls out of there. Piper starts blasting them, Paige and Phoebe are throwing potions at them, but nothing is working its as if their immune to their powers. Chris tried to help by using his powers. Wyatt just stood there and watched. A dark lighter orbs in and shoots Paige. Phoebe is then blasted with some kind of energy ball. Then the demons and the darklighter shimmer out. Wyatt walks up behind Piper and stabs her with excaliber. Then he shimmers out. Chris runs over to his mom.

Chris: Mom hold on don't die.

Future Piper: I'm sorry this had to happen on your birthday.

Chris: Dad

Future Piper: He won't come.

Chris: Dad please mom needs you.

Future Piper: Chris take care of your cousins and grampa, don't let Wyatt hurt them.

Chris: I can't he's more powerful then I am.

Future Piper: No he's not he's now evil. Don't let him get the book. Use the book and our family magic to stop him.

Chris : I love you so much Mom.

Future Piper: I love you too peanut.

Future Piper dies in Chris's arms.

Piper: Wyatt kills me.

Leo: Where am I? Why won't I come?

Phoebe: We're all dead.

Paige: No wonder Chris wants to save Wyatt.

Piper: My poor baby. I die in his arms.

Leo orbs in. He sees Piper and rushes over to heal her , but he can't heal the dead.

Future Leo: Chris, how could you let this happen? Where's Wyatt?

Chris: Wyatt is the one that stabbed Mom.

Future Leo: That's a lie. Wyatt would never do that.

Chris: He did, he stabbed her with excaliber. He's evil now.

Future Leo: No he's not. If anyones evil it's you. Not get out of this house and don't come back.

Chris calls for the book, and then he orbs out with it.

The scene changes, and they're back in the attic in their own time.

Phoebe:Looks like we're back home.

Leo: How could I be so mean to my own son.

Piper: Don't worry Leo we'll change this. We won't let this happen.

Paige:Do you think we should tell Chris, that we know.

Piper: No! We can't tell him. If he knows what we did he'll never forgive us.

Phoebe: You know me I can't keep a secret.

Piper: You have to. I can't tell him, at least not yet. I want to get to know him. If he finds out we know, he'll probably avoid us, and then I'll never get to know him. Please just give me a couple of days.

Phoebe:Ok, but I can't hold out for long.

Leo: I'm gonna go get Wyatt.

Paige: Lets sleep on it. We'll discuss it more in the morning.

They all went to bed .

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks, for those of you who reviewed. I'll try to update daily. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

It's morning and Piper is in the kitchen cooking breakfast when Phoebe and Paige come in.

Phoebe: What's with all the food? You have enough food here to feed an army.

Piper: I thought we'd ask Chris over for breakfast, and I don't know what he likes.

Paige: Yeah, like this won't make Chris suspicious.

Leo: Piper, are you sure he'll come.

Piper: We'll there's only one way to find out. Chris

Chris orbs in.

Chris: What

Phoebe: Piper cooked breakfast for everyone.

Chris: I'm not hungry, besides I have things to do.

Paige: Come on Chris, you have to eat.

Leo: The demons can wait an hour or two.

Chris: Aren't you supposed to be up there?

Leo: I'm going to spend the day with my family.

Piper: Please Chris, eat with us.

Chris: Fine

After breakfast, Phoebe and Paige went to work and Leo went upstairs to give Wyatt a bath.

Chris: Thanks for breakfast. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time.

Piper: You can eat with us any time. I love to cook.

Chris: I have to go, demons to hunt.

Piper: Chris

Chris: Yes, Piper

Piper: Are you Ok?

Chris : I'm fine , but thanks for asking.

Piper: If you ever need to talk about Bianca or anything else I'm here.

Chris: Thanks

Chris orbs out.Piper decides to let Leo and Wyatt spend the day together, while she goes over to P3.While at P3, Piper goes to Chris's room and cleans it, then she gathers up his dirty laundry and takes it back to the manor so she can wash it. After she's done she starts cooking dinner.

Leo: Piper don't you think your going overboard, cleaning his room, doing his laundry, cooking for him.

Piper: After the way we treated him. I'm his mother, I should of known he was my son.

Leo: If you keep this up, he's going to know what we did.

Phoebe and Paige walks in as,Chris orbs in.

Chris: Do you guys know what happened to my stuff?

Piper: I decided to clean your room and do your laundry. Are you hungry?

Chris: Not that I don't appreciate it, but why are you being so nice?

Piper: I just figured with what you've been through lately, it wouldn't hurt for us to be nice to you .

Paige: We fixed a bed up in the attic for you.

Chris: Why would you do that? I thought you didn't want me staying here.

Phoebe: We discussed it and we figured if your here to protect Wyatt, then it would be best if you stayed here.

Paige: That way you're here if we need you.

Chris: Ok, but you guys are acting really weird. I'm gonna go check on Wyatt.

Piper: So when did you guys decide to let him stay in the attic?

Phoebe: This morning. We can't have our nephew living in a bar.

Later that night, Chris couldn't sleep, he couldn't help but wonder why everyone was being so nice to him.So he decided to look through the book, hoping he would get sleepy and fall asleep. While looking through the book, he finds a folded up piece of paper so he decides to read it.

Spell: Take us forth so we may see

what Chris's secrets may be.

To be Continued...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Let me know if you have any suggestions on what else I can put in this story. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Later that night, Chris couldn't sleep, he couldn't help but wonder why everyone was being so nice to him.So he decided to look through the book, hoping he would get sleepy and fall asleep. While looking through the book, he finds a folded up piece of paper so he decides to read it.

Spell: Take us forth so we may see

what Chris's secrets may be.

Chris: How could they?

The sun's coming up.Chris stayed up all night trying to figure out what all they know. Apparently they know who he is, but what else do they know. Do they know about her? Piper's calling. So Chris heads downstairs to see what she wants.

Piper: Chris, Leo, Phoebe, Paige

Paige: Piper why are you yelling?

Piper: Breakfast is done.

Phoebe:You cooked breakfast again.

Leo:She's been up for the last 2 hours making breakfast.

Piper: Everyone sit down, we are going to have breakfast as a family.

Phoebe: I've got to get ready for work.

Paige: Me to.

Chris: I've got demons to hunt.

Piper: No everyone is going to sit down and eat or else.

They all sit down to eat, and while eating everyone notices that Chris is just picking at his food as if he's preoccupied with something.

Piper: Chris is something bothering you?

Chris: No

Phoebe: You're upset about something I can sense it.

Leo: Come on Chris, you can talk to us.

Chris: Why are you guys being so nice to me? What changed?

Paige: Nothings changed.

Chris: No somethings different. I'm not stupid. You guys have never been nice to me. What is it you call me, oh I remember a nerotic little freak.

Piper: We realized that we had been mean to you, and it was wrong.

Leo: You didn't have to come here and save our son.

Chris: Why can't you just tell the truth.

Phoebe: What are you talking about.

Chris: You know exactly what I'm talking about.

Chris hands Piper the spell.

Piper: Oh Chris.

Chris: How long have you known?

Leo: Since you came back from the future.

Chris: What all did you see?

Piper: Not much.

Chris: WHAT DID YOU SEE?

Phoebe: We saw you when you were 4. You were so cute.

Paige: And your 5th birthday.

Leo: And your 14th birthday.

Phoebe and Paige: And our deaths.

Piper: I know that Wyatt killed me.

Leo: I'm sorry for what I said to you that day.

Chris: Is that it? Is that all you saw?

Piper: Yes. We're sorry you had to go through all that alone.

Chris: How could you guys do that? Do you really hate me that much, that you had to go snooping through my memories? Did you not listen when I said future consequences.

Piper: We don't hate you, we love you.

Chris: No you don't. You didn't love me before, the only reason you do now is because you know I'm your son.

Leo: You wouldn't tell us anything. We had to know.

Chris: No you didn't. I can't deal with this right now.

Chris orbs out. He orbs to the top of the Golden Gate bridge to think. Chris starts thinking about her. How come they don't know about her? Could it be because no one, not even Wyatt knows about her. Is she safe? He takes out a picture and looks at it.

Chris: Don't worry sweetie, I won't let anyone hurt you. I'm going to protect you. I love you very much.

Chris kisses the picture and puts it back in his pocket. Back at the manor, Piper and Leo are sitting in the living room watching Wyatt play.

Piper: Why won't he talk to us? He thinks we hate him.

Leo: Give him time. He's angry and hurt.

Piper: But why?

Leo: We didn't trust him. We invaded his privacy.

Piper: We got to make it up to him. I can't stand to see my baby hurting.

Leo: Don't worry he'll come back, after he's calmed down.

Meanwhile in the future, Wyatt is in the attic when his most trusted demon comes in with a little girl.

Demon: Sir, I found someone you might be interested in.

Wyatt: Who's she

Demon: Someone Chris loves very much.

Wyatt: Really, I thought I killed all of them.

To be continued..

* * *

Thanks to those of you who reviewed. Please keep it up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the future, Wyatt is in the attic when his most trusted demon comes in with a little girl. 

Demon: Sir, I found someone you might be interested in.

Wyatt: Who's she

Demon: Someone Chris loves very much.

Wyatt: Really, I thought I killed all of them. Leave us.

The demon leaves Wyatt alone with the little girl.

Wyatt: What's your name? ANSWER ME.

Girl: No

Wyatt: Do you know who I am?

Girl: Wyatt Matthew Halliwell

Wyatt: So Chris told you about me.

Girl: He told me to stay away from you,

Wyatt: What else did he tell you?

Girl: That you're evil.

Wyatt: Evil huh. Chris is wrong, there is no good or evil.

Girl: Just power. So are you gonna kill me?

Wyatt: No, I think i'm gonna use you as bait.

Meanwhile in the present, Phoebe,Paige,Leo and Piper were in the attic talking.

Piper: What do we do about Chris?

Phoebe: Piper give him some space, he'll come around.

Piper: He hates me.

Paige: No, he doesn't.

They hear a noise and then a time portal opens, and out walks a blonde guy and a little girl.

Wyatt: Where's Chris?

Leo: What do you want him for Wyatt?

Wyatt: So you know who I am.

Paige: Yes we do.

Wyatt: Call Chris.

Phoebe: Why so you can kill him?

Wyatt: CALL HIM NOW.

Piper: Wyatt please, you can't kill him he's your brother.

Wyatt: Do you really think, just because he's my brother I won't kill him. It didn't stop me from killing you or dad.

Leo: We won't let you hurt him.

Wyatt: So now you care about him. You didn't care about him when he was little. All he ever wanted was your love. I'm the only one who has ever been there for him. The only one who loved him. And how does he repay me, he turned against me. He must pay for that. Call him or I kill her.

Piper: No

Wyatt rips a necklace off the little girl and tosses it towards Piper.

Wyatt: Tell Chris if he wants her back alive, then he will meet me. He knows where.

Wyatt shimmers out with the girl

Piper: Chris, Chris please we need you.

Chris orbs in.

Chris: This better be important. I have things to do.

Piper: Wyatt was here.

Chris: Yeah, well he does live here.

Leo: No future Wyatt.

Chris: What ?

Piper hands Chris the necklace.

Piper: He wanted to give you this.

Phoebe: He said that if you want her back alive then meet him.

Chris: Damn him.

Piper: Chris who is she?

Chris: I gotta find her.

Paige: If you go he'll kill you.

Chris: If I don't he'll kill her.

Leo: How do you know he'll kill her? He could be bluffing.

Chris: You don't get it. Because of him, everyone I love is dead.

Piper: Please Chris, don't go he'll kill you.

Chris: I'm sorry, I have to stop him.

Leo: What if you have to kill him? Can you do that? Can you kill your own brother?

Chris: If I have to. She's all I have left.

Piper: Chris no.

Chris: I'm sorry. I won't let him kill her. I won't let him kill my daughter.

Chris orbs out. Meanwhile in the underworld. Wyatt has the little girl tied up.

Wyatt: Don't worry, your daddy will come. He won't let his little girl die.

Girl: How did you know he was my dad?

Wyatt: Because you look just like him.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. Please send more. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the underworld. Wyatt has the little girl tied up.

Wyatt: Don't worry, your daddy will come. He won't let his little girl die.

Girl: How did you know he was my dad?

Wyatt: Because you look just like him.

Back at the manor. Chris just orbed out, leaving the Charmed ones and Leo in the attic.

Piper: His daughter.

Leo: We have a granddaughter.

Phoebe: Piper, Leo focus we need to find Chris , so we can help him.

Paige: Leo can you sense him.

Leo closes his eyes and tries sensing for him.

Leo: I can't find him.

Paige: Where would Wyatt take her?

Phoebe: Considering he's the source of all evil, how about the underworld.

Leo: If that's where they are, that could be why I can't sense him.

Piper: Let's go down there and find out.

Leo orbs Piper and Paige orbs Phoebe. When they get there Leo tries sensing again for Chris.

Leo: Found him.

Piper: Orb, now.

When they get there they see that Chris is already there.

Chris: Wyatt, please let her go.

Wyatt: Only if you join me. We can rule together.

Chris: No. I'm not like you, I can't kill innocent people.

Wyatt: You don't have to, my demons will do the killing. You will just rule by my side, the way it should be. Me and you, we would be unstoppable.

Chris:I can't. This goes against everything mom stood for.

Wyatt: She was wrong. They were all wrong. They had all that power, and they let elders tell them what to do. Who to love? Because of them mom and dad had to fight to be together. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, look at what they had to go through to finally find love. I won't let anyone tell me what to do.

Chris: I never said the elders were right. But killing all those innocent people, because they disagree with you. Please Wyatt, don't kill your niece to, she's just a little girl.

Wyatt: Either join me or kill me. Your choice.

Chris: Well, I guess I'll have to kill you.

Chris and Wyatt notice that the Charmed ones and Leo are there.

Wyatt: I see you brought some help.

Chris: No, this is between me and you. Put your shield up. Piper if I don't make it, take care of my daughter.

Wyatt's shield goes up and they start fighting. Piper sees the little girl and goes over and unties her.

Piper: Are you Ok?

Girl: yes

Leo: We need to get through that shield. I tried to orb in, but I can't get through.

Piper: Power of three spell.

Phoebe: Lets try.

Chris was running out of time.Wyatt was more powerful than Chris. The Charmed ones tried everything they could think of but nothing was working they couldn't get through Wyatt's shield. Finally Chris thought of something that might work.

Chris: Piper, sweetie can you help daddy?

Little Piper starts thinking then she starts reciting a spell.

Spell: Send Wyatt back

Don't let him stay

Make him leave

Make him go away

Wyatt starts glowing and vanishes and so does the shield. Chris is hurt bad. Leo rushes to his side and heals him.

Chris: Thanks Leo.

Little Piper: Daddy

Chris: Are you ok?

Little Piper: Yes. Are you?

Chris: I am now. Nice spell.

Little Piper: Thank you.

Piper: How did she do that?

Phoebe: We couldn't get through how could she?

Chris: When she was a baby, I came up with a spell to protect her, so he couldn't sense her. Because of the spell Wyatt's magic doesn't affect her.

Paige: Where did Wyatt go? Is he dead?

Little Piper: No, he went back to his time.

Chris: We don't have much time. He'll find a way back, and when he does he's going to be very angry.

They all orb back to the manor. Meanwhile in the future, Wyatt has just appeared in the attic and he's very pissed.

Wyatt: That little

Demon: Did you get him sir.

Wyatt: No

Demon: What now?

Wyatt: Go to the dungeon and bring them here. If this is how Chris wants to play then he will watch them all die again. This time for real.

Demon: Yes my lord.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. Thanks to those who review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Meanwhile in the future, Wyatt has just appeared in the attic and he's very pissed. 

Wyatt: That little

Demon: Did you get him sir.

Wyatt: No

Demon: What now?

Wyatt: Go to the dungeon and bring them here. If this is how Chris wants to play then he will watch them all die again. This time for real.

Demon: Yes my lord.

In the present everyone has orbed back to the manor. Chris starts putting crystals around the attic.

Phoebe: Chris what are you doing?

Chris: It's getting late and we don't know when Wyatt is going to show up, so I'm making sure that if he comes while we're asleep he's trapped here in the attic.

Piper: So Chris are you going to introduce us?

Chris: Why don't we head downstairs first.

Leo: I'll go get Wyatt and I'll meet you down there.

They all head downstairs to the living room. Once down there they all sit down waiting for Leo.

Piper: Ok Leo's back now talk.

Chris: Piper this is your Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige.

Little Piper: Your right daddy. They are pretty.

Phoebe:Ah, isn't she cute?

Chris: Honey, can you go play over there with Wyatt.

Little Piper: That's Uncle Wyatt.

Chris: It's ok he won't hurt you, he's just a baby.

Little Piper: Ok

Chris: Well, as you know she's my daughter. Piper Lynn Halliwell named after her mother and grandmother.

Phoebe: How old is she?

Chris: 7

Piper: You were just a baby yourself.

Chris: It was after your deaths. I was alone, living on the streets. A 16yr old girl by the name of Lynn took me in. She was beautiful, strong, tough and she wasn't afraid of Wyatt. We got real close, she helped me through a lot. We formed a resitance against Wyatt. When he found out he was so angry that I would betray him, that he killed her parents and made me watch why he brutally murdered my cousins.

Phoebe: He killed our kids.

Chris: Yes, each of you had 2 daughters.

Paige: What about their fathers?

Chris: He had already killed them a week earlier. After he killed the girls, he called for Leo and told him that I killed them. And of course Leo believed him. I tried to tell him the truth, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept saying that Wyatt wouldn't lie.

Leo: I'm sorry.

Chris: While Leo was yelling at me, Wyatt walked up behind him and stabbed him with excalibur.

Piper: Our baby grows up to kill his whole family.

Leo: We're gonna change all this.

Phoebe: Where's Piper's mom?

Chris: Piper was born on my 15th birthday, her mother died giving birth to her. We were hiding from Wyatt at the time, we couldn't go to a hospital because Wyatt controlled them all. Before Lynn died she made me promise to protect our daughter. So I came up with a spell to protect her from Wyatt's magic. He could never know I had a daughter.

Paige: She died on your birthday.

Chris: Well apparently everything good or bad happens on my birthday.

Little Piper: Daddy, I'm tired.

Piper: Why don't take her upstairs and put her in my bed.

Chris: Are you sure? Where are you gonna sleep?

Piper: I'll sleep in Wyatt's room.

Chris: Thanks Piper.

Piper: Chris

Chris: Yeah

Piper: Are you ever gonna call me mom?

Chris: I can't, not yet. It's too soon. Good night.

Chris orbed his daughter upstairs to Piper's room. Everyone headed up to bed. After Leo and Piper put Wyatt to bed, they decided to look in on Chris and little Piper. Chris and his daughter were sound asleep.

Piper: Leo, have you ever seen anything more beautiful?

Leo: No, I haven't.

Piper:Our baby has gone through so much.

Leo: We're gonna change it. We're gonna save our family.

Piper: We have to.

Piper and Leo head to bed. In the future Wyatt was pacing the floor, holding something in his hand.

Demon: You called for me.

Wyatt: Take this to Chris.

Demon: Yes, My Lord.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed. Please keep it up. Let me know if you have any suggestions for another story. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

In the future Wyatt was pacing the floor, holding something in his hand.

Demon: You called for me.

Wyatt: Take this to Chris.

Demon: Yes, My Lord.

Back in the present, it's morning Piper was cooking breakfast while Paige and Phoebe were working on a spell to use on Wyatt if he should show up. Chris was looking through the book for anything that could help.

Leo had gone up there to speak to the elders. Little Piper and Wyatt were in the kitchen with Piper.

Little Piper: Grandma

Piper: Yes

Little Piper: Nevermind

Piper: Honey, what's wrong?

Little Piper: Why doesn't Uncle Wyatt like daddy?

Piper: Uncle Wyatt is very sick. That's why your daddy came back here to help make him better.

Little Piper: I hope it works, so daddy won't have anymore nightmares.

Piper: Your daddy has nightmares.

Little Piper: Yes, he cries in his sleep. But don't tell him I told you. He doesn't know that I know.

Piper: I won't tell him. It'll be our little secret.

Little Piper: I love you Grandma.

Piper: I love you too.

After breakfast, Leo takes little Piper and Wyatt to magic school to stay with Gideon, so they'll be safe. Piper and Chris are in the kitchen working on a potion.

Piper: Chris can we talk.

Chris: There's nothing to talk about.

Piper: Chris, I'm sorry we went through your memories and I'm sorry I was a terrible mother.

Chris: You were a great mother.

Piper: Then why won't you call me mom.

Chris: It's been a long time since I've done that, and technically your not my mom yet.

Piper: So I was a good mom.

Chris: Yes. You never made a difference between me and Wy. It hurt when dad would take Wy to ball games and up there for training, and never took me. You would try to make it up to me by spending time, just me and you. You taught me how to cook. When you died, I lost everything.

Piper: I'm so sorry.

They here a loud noise coming from the attic. Chris and Piper orb up there, when they get there Phoebe and Paige are fighting some demons. Chris recognizes one of the demons.

Chris: Wyatt couldn't come himself, so he sent you instead.

Demon: He wanted me to give you something.

Chris: What's this?

Demon: Watch it and you'll see.

The demon stepped back through the portal, leaving the rest to be killed by the charmed ones.

Leo orbed in as the last demon was killed.

Leo: What did I miss?

Piper: A message from Wyatt.

Phoebe: Why would he send you a crystal?

Chris: This isn't just any normal crystal, this one can project a recorded message.

Paige: Well then let's watch it.

Chris turns on the crystal, a image comes out. In the image is Wyatt and 4 teenage girls chained up.

Wyatt: Hello little brother. As you can see behind me is 4 people you thought were dead. I bet your wondering, how that's possible. Well let's just say there's 4 less shapeshifters. Now if you want to keep them alive, then you will return home and join me. If not well then I think you can figure out the rest. Bring whoever you want. But remember this time were playing by my rules. Oh, by the way tell that niece of mine that I'm very proud of her. Not that many people can take me on. Actually no one can, well no one but you.She is so much like you Christopher. I like that.

The image stops.

Phoebe: Who are those girls?

Chris: Yours and Paige's daughters.

Paige: They're alive.

Chris: Not for long. I have to go back.

Piper: We're going with you.

Chris: NO!

Leo: We won't let you go alone.

Chris: If you go and he kills you then there will be no future for me or the girls. We're not conceived yet.

Piper: Nothing will happen to us.

Chris: You don't know that. Wyatt killed you once.

Phoebe: Yeah, but we weren't ready. This time we will be.

Paige: You keep Wyatt occupied while we get the girls.

Chris: Ok, but we need my daughter.

Leo: Chris we can't take her she'll get hurt.

Chris: Wyatts magic doesn't work on her. Besides she a lot more powerful than you think. Maybe even more powerful Wyatt. She can protect you, so Wyatt or his demons can't detect you.

Leo: I'll go get her.

Leo orbs out. Paige and Phoebe start working on some spells to help them, while Piper and Chris work on more potions. In the future Wyatt is in the attic when the demon returns from delivering the message.

Wyatt: Did you give it to him?

Demon: Yes sir.

Wyatt: Go prepare for his arrival.

Demon: Yes, My Lord.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews. Please send more. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

In the future Wyatt is in the attic when the demon returns from delivering the message. 

Wyatt: Did you give it to him?

Demon: Yes sir.

Wyatt: Go prepare for his arrival.

Demon: Yes, My Lord

Meanwhile, back in the present. Everyone was in the attic preparing to go to the future.

Chris: Piper, when we walk through the portal I need you to make everyone but me invisible. You need to make sure that Wyatt can't detect you. He must think that I came alone. Can you do that for me?

Little Piper: Yes, Daddy.

Piper: She can make us invisible .

Chris : Yes, I told you she's very powerful. Invisibility is just one of her many powers.

Phoebe: I wish I had that power in highschool. That would of worked out great in the boys locker room.

Piper: Phoebe, there's a child in the room.

Phoebe: Sorry.

Chris: When we get there, I will get Wyatt to take me to the dungeon. Just follow us and then while I keep Wyatt busy, you can get the girls out. No matter what happens to me, you can not let Wyatt know you're there.

Piper: What if he tries to kill you?

Chris: I can take care of myself. Besides I don't think he'd kill me.

Paige: He said he would. How do you know he won't.

Chris: He's threatened me with it before, but he never went through with it.

Piper: He might this time.

Chris: I don't think he will. He can't kill me, just like I can't kill him. Were brothers.

Leo: He killed everyone else in the family. I don't think that just because your his brother, he'd make an exception.

Chris: When we were little Wyatt always protected me. He wouldn't let anyone hurt me. He said that we were brothers, and nothing or no one would ever come between us.

Phoebe: But Chris he's changed. He's evil now.

Chris: I know, but my big brother is still in there and I know he loves me just like I love him. When it's all said and done, I know he won't kill me.

Leo: Well lets get going

Chris starts saying a spell and the portal opens. They walk through the portal and come out in the attic in the future.

Spell: Here these words

Here the rhyme

Take us forth to another time.

Wyatt: Hello Chris

Chris: Wyatt

Wyatt: I see you came alone.

Chris: This is between you and me, no one else.

Wyatt: Are you going to join me?

Chris: Let me see them.

Wyatt: What's the hurry Chris? Let's talk first.

Chris: About what the weather, how many innocents you've killed.

Wyatt: Tell me Chris why do you hate me? Is it because I killed our family. I killed them for you.

Chris: For me. You killed them because they got in your way.

Wyatt: Do you wanna know why I killed them? I killed them because they hurt you. Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, they always made fun of you. They said you were weak, you weren't as strong as their girls. Dad, he hurt you the most. He always made you cry, he never loved you, not like a father should. I got tired of the way treated you. No one hurts my little brother and gets away with it.

Chris: Why did you kill mom? She didn't hurt anyone.

Wyatt: I had to kill her. She was coming between us. I couldn't let her do that. She would of kept us apart if she knew what I was going to do to protect you.

Chris: Wy, please don't kill anyone else.

Wyatt: Join me Chris, we can rule side by side. I'll protect you.

Chris: I'm all grown up now. I don't need you to protect me.

Wyatt: I'll always protect you. That's what brothers are for.

Chris: Take me to the girls.

Wyatt: If that's how you want it.

Wyatt and Chris shimmer out. The Charmed ones, Leo and Little Piper follow.

Chris: Wy can I have a few minutes alone with them.

Wyatt: Sure.

Chris: Piper, you can make them visible now.

Piper: Chris are you ok?

Chris: I'm fine. Phoebe these are your daughters Prue and Melinda. Paige these are your daughters Penny and Patty.

Girls: Hi mom!

Chris: Listen, I will get Wyatt away from here. Get them out of here and head back to the manor and go back.

Leo: Chris we're not leaving you.

Chris: I'll be right behind you.

Chris orbs out to find Wyatt. The girls were chained up and they couldn't get them undone. Piper tried to blast them, Leo tried his elder powers and they didn't work.

Prue: It won't work.

Melinda: You can't get through Wyatt's powers.

Piper: No but Piper can.

Penny: Aunt Piper, not even you can get through Wyatt's powers.

Piper: Not me little Piper.

Patty: Ok, who's little Piper.

Leo: Chris's daughter.

Prue: Chris doesn't have a daughter.

Phoebe: Yes, he does and she's immune from Wyatt's powers.

Paige: Piper can you get them out.

Little Piper: I'll try.

Little Piper stood there staring at the chains. The chains started to break.

Prue: Did she just break the chains by looking at them?

Piper: Chris was right she is powerful.

Leo: Let's get out of here.

They all orbed back to the manor.

Penny: Let's get out of here.

Piper: I not leaving.

Paige: We have to go before Wyatt gets here.

Piper: What if he tries to kill him?

Little Piper: It's alright. Uncle Wyatt won't kill him. He loves him. I know I read his mind.

Phoebe: Wait, you can read minds too. What else can you do?

Leo: Let's get going. We don't have much time.

They recite a spell and the portal opens back to their time.

Spell: Here these words

Here the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Send us back to were we'll find

What we wish in place and time.

To be continued...

* * *

Please Review. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

The portal opens and they all walk through back in the attic in their time.

Phoebe: It's good to be back.

Patty: Are we in the past ?

Leo: Yes. I'm gonna go get Wyatt.

Leo orbs out. Piper is staring at the wall, waiting for Chris to walk through.

Paige: Piper, why don't we go downstairs?

Piper: No, I have to wait for Chris.

Phoebe: He'll be back. Let's just wait for him downstairs. Come on.

They all head downstairs to the livingroom. Piper gets everyone a glass of lemonade.

Prue: I can't believe this place still looks the same 20 years later.

Patty: What I don't get is how Chris did all this?

Penny: And how did he get a kid?

Melinda: This is not the Chris we know.

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Patty: He was a weak cry baby, there is no way he would have the courage or the guts to do anything.

Little Piper: My daddy is very brave and sweet, the best daddy in the world.

Piper: Yes, sweetie he is.

Prue: When Chris was little he was quiet,smart,shy,sweet.

Penny: Incapable of hurting anyone.

Paige: So Wyatt was right, we thought Chris was weak.

Melinda: You guys never let him do anything. You thought he would get hurt.

Piper: Well he did because of us.

Leo: He's not weak anymore. Look at what he went through because of us, for us. He's alot stronger than we are.

Phoebe: I don't think any of us could of did what he did.

Prue: Is that Wyatt?

Piper: Yes.

Penny: He's so cute.

Leo: Piper could you go play with Wyatt over there please.

Little Piper: Yes, grandpa.

Melinda: She looks just like Chris did at that age.

They here a loud noise from the attic. Everyone but Wyatt and Little Piper orb upstairs. When they get upstairs they see Chris looking through the book. Chris is bleeding, he has alot of cuts and bruises.

Piper: Oh my god, Chris what happened? Leo heal him.

Chris: I'm fine. I don't need you to heal me.

Piper: Chris your hurt.

Chris: I SAID I'M FINE.

Leo: No your not. Let me heal you.

Chris lets Leo heal him.

Chris: I have to go.

Phoebe: Go where?

Chris: To find out who turned Wyatt and kill them.

Paige: You can't go. We have to find a way to stop Wyatt from following you back here.

Chris: No we don't.

Patty: What if he comes back?

Chris: He won't.

Penny: What if he does? He'll kill us.

Prue: Is that what you want?

Chris: I said he won't be coming back. Ok.

Melinda: We need to prepare, just in case your wrong.

Piper: Paige you and your daughters work on a potion, Phoebe you and your daughters work on a spell.

Chris: Why is it no one ever listens to me?

Leo: I'll take the kids to magic school so they will be safe.

Chris whistles really loud to get everyone's attention.

Chris: I'm only going to say this once so listen up. Wyatt won't be coming back. He's dead. Do you understand? Are you happy now?

Chris orbs out.

Piper: Where did Chris go?

Leo: He's ok. He's at the bridge.

Piper: Let's go to him.

Leo: No. I think he needs to be alone.

Piper: Phoebe, did you sense anything from him?

Phoebe: Yes, he's hurt, angry, and sad.

Melinda: Did he kill Wyatt?

Phoebe: I don't know.

Piper: I wish we knew. Then maybe we could help him.

Little Piper: Maybe I can help.

Leo: How?

Little Piper: I can show you what happened.

Paige: That's not possible, you weren't there.

Little Piper: Yes it is. It's one of my powers. I can project someones memories.

Piper: What do we do?

Little Piper: Watch. Daddy. Daddy I need you.

Chris orbs in.

Chris: What is it honey? Are you ok?

Little Piper goes up and hugs her daddy and he passes out.

Little Piper: He'll be out for a while. Let's all go downstairs and I'll show you what happened.

Then she orbs Chris downstairs to the couch.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Once they are all downstairs little Piper puts her hands on her daddy's chest.

Little Piper: Are you guys ready? Since this happened in the future, and I don't know the exact time we may see other memories, while I try to find the right one.

Piper: Let's do it.

The scene changes they are in the future. There are two little boys in the living room watching tv, they looked to be 5 and 7. Future Leo orbs in.

Leo: Hey, Wyatt.

Wyatt: Hi Dad.

Chris: Daddy, I've missed you.

Chris goes over to hug Leo and he pushes him aside.

Leo: I don't have time Chris. Wyatt remember that ball game you wanted to go see.

Wyatt: Yeah.

Leo: I got us tickets.

Wyatt: Really.

Leo: Get your shoes on if you want to go. It starts in a hour.

Wyatt: Ok.

Wyatt goes over and grabs his shoes, and so does Chris.

Leo: No Chris, you can't go.

Chris: But, I wanna go to.

Leo: Your not going, it's just gonna be me and Wyatt.

Chris runs upstairs crying. Wyatt starts taking off his shoes.

Leo: Wyatt what are you doing? I thought you wanted to go.

Wyatt: I changed my mind. I have more important things to do.

Leo: Like what?

Wyatt: Playing with Chris.

Wyatt goes upstairs. Everyone follows Wyatt upstairs.

Leo: How could I be so mean?

Piper: Did you see how sad he was?

When they get upstairs Chris is laying on his bed crying. Wyatt walks in and sits beside him.

Wyatt: Do you want to go outside and play catch?

Chris: I thought you were going with dad.

Wyatt: If you can't go then neither will I.

Chris: Didn't you want to go?

Wyatt: No I'd rather stay here and play with you.

Chris: Really

Wyatt:Yeah. Let's go.

The scene changes they are still in the boys room, but it's dark except for the night lite. The boys are asleep they look to be about 3 and 5.

Phoebe: Oh, look aren't they cute.

Suddenly Chris starts crying. Wyatt get sout of bed and goes over to Chris's bed and wakes him up.

Wyatt: Chris are you ok.

Chris: I had a bad dream.

Wyatt: It's ok. Do you want me to take you to mom's room?

Chris: No. Dad's in there.

Wyatt: So.

Chris: He'll just call me a baby and make me go back to bed.

Wyatt: Do you wanna sleep with me?

Chris: Can I?

Wyatt: Sure.

Wyatt and Chris climb into Wyatt's bed. Wyatt covers Chris up.

Wyatt: Let's go to sleep.

Chris: I can't.

Wyatt: Why not?

Chris: In my dream there were monsters and they wanted to eat me.

Wyatt: They can't get you now.

Chris: Are you sure?

Wyatt: I won't let them. I'll protect you, I promise. No one will ever hurt you, not as long as i'm around.

Chris: I love you Wy.

Wyatt: I love you too.

Wyatt hugs up to Chris and they both fall asleep.

The scene changes this time there in the attic .

Little Piper: I think we're in the right time now.

Paige: How can you tell?

Little Piper: Because there we are .

Prue: That was when we went through the portal.

Patty: What now?

Piper: I guess we wait.

Right after they went through the portal, Wyatt and Chris shimmer in.

Wyatt: So are you gonna join me?

Chris: Wyatt, please let me go back and save you.

Wyatt: I told you there is nothing to save me from.

A few demons shimmer in.

Demon: Sir, the prisoners have escaped.

Wyatt: Damn you Christopher.

Wyatt tk's Chris across the room. Then he walks over to his demons.

Wyatt: Leave us. This is between me and my brother.

The demons shimmer out.

Wyatt: Why Chris? Why did you have to betray me?

Chris: I couldn't let you kill them.

Wyatt: How did you do it?

Chris: The Charmed Ones and Leo came with me.

Wyatt: I didn't sense them.

Chris: You can thank your niece for that.

Wyatt: Let me guess, she broke the chains too.

Chris: Yes. She is so much like you, except she's good.

Wyatt: You do know that now I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson. If I don't punish you for this, then all the others will think that they can do the same.

Wyatt and Chris start fighting. First they try fighting like mortals. Chris is getting the best of Wyatt. When they were younger, Chris payed attention when Phoebe was teaching them how to fight, Wyatt figured he wouldn't need to know how to fight. After all who would mess with him with all his powers. Chris wanted to learn how to fight, so no one could call him weak. Wyatt got tired of Chris kicking his butt, so he tk'd Chris. Then Wyatt starts choking Chris with telekenesis. So Chris tk's Wyatt. Wyatt tries throwing energy balls at Chris, but Chris moves. This goes on for about 20 minutes. A dark lighter orbs in behind Chris and shoots an arrow at him. Wyatt sees this and shimmers between Chris and the arrow. Chris sees Wyatt fall to the ground and he tk's the arrow out of Wyatt and into the darklighter killing it. Chris goes over to Wyatt's side.

Chris: I know you can here me up there, one of you needs to get your ass down here now.

Wyatt: Chris, what are you doing?

Chris: You need a whitelighter to heal you.

Wyatt: They won't come.

Chris: Then switch powers with me, so I can heal you.

Wyatt: It won't work. Whitelighter healing doesn't work on me anymore.

Chris: It has to.

Wyatt: It's ok Chris.

Chris: No its not. You can't die. I can't lose you too.

Wyatt: You won't lose me, I'll always be with you.

Chris: Why did you do this? That arrow was meant for me.

Wyatt: I told you that I would always protect you, and I did.

Chris: I'm gonna change this. None of this will happen, I won't let you, mom or dad die.

Wyatt: If you change this and stop our deaths, then your daughter won't exist.

Chris: Yes she will. Piper is meant to be.

Wyatt: But you didn't get with Lynn until after mom's death.

Chris: Lynn told me that she had a crush on me since second grade.

Wyatt: How? We didn't know her.

Chris: Yes we did, she was in your class and I had a crush on her too.

Wyatt: I didn't know.

Chris: There's a lot about me that you don't know.

Wyatt: I love you little brother.

Chris: I love you too. I always have and I always will.

Wyatt dies in Chris's arms. Chris holds Wyatt's body, crying.

The scene changes and they are back in their own time.

To be continued...

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

The scene changes and they are back in their own time. Chris is still asleep, so they all head up to the attic, so they don't wake him.

Prue: I can't believe that Wyatt died protecting Chris. I didn't think he cared anymore.

Phoebe: Apparently, he still loved his brother.

Piper: How do we help him through this?

Leo: Just be there for him.

Paige: And help him save Wyatt.

Phoebe: You do know he's going to be pissed when he finds out what we did. Going through his memories again.

Piper: He's gonna hate me. I promised him we wouldn't do that again.

Leo: Blame me. Tell him it was my idea. He already hates me.

Piper: We can't do that. It's not right for you to take the blame. We were all in on this.

Little Piper: No, it was all me. It was my powers that took you through his memories. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't know what happened.

Melinda: No, sweetie we won't let you take the blame for this. Your a kid you don't know any better.

Paige: We're the adults we'll take the blame.

Little Piper: Daddy will know. I'm the only one here that has that power. Besides he always knows when I'm lying.

What they didn't know is Chris was standing in the doorway listening to the whole conversation. Chris decides to walk in.

Paige: Chris, how long have you been standing there?

Chris: Long enough.

Piper: I'm so sorry, for what we did. We were just worried about you.

Chris: Do you think if you say I'm sorry that I'll forgive you? Not gonna happen. I should of known you couldn't keep a promise.

Chris walks over to his daughter.

Chris: But you I never thought you would break your promise.

Little Piper: I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to help.

Chris walks over to Phoebe and hands her a piece of paper.

Phoebe: What's this?

Chris: What's it look like?

Phoebe: I know it's a spell, what I meant was what am I suppose to do with it?

Chris: Send them back to the future.

Paige:Why?

Chris: They don't belong here. Wyatt's dead there's no threat to them anymore. We can't have them screwing up the future. If you don't send them back then I will.

Leo: Chris let's talk about this.

Chris: No, were not talking about this. They better be gone when I get back.

Chris orbs out. Little Piper runs out of the room crying. Piper and Leo follow her.

Phoebe: We're not sending them back.

Melinda: Chris is right. We must go back. Us being here is messing with the future. We may have already jeopardized our existence.

Paige: You can't go.

Penny: We have to.

Phoebe: What about little Piper?

Patty: I don't think she's going back, at least not yet.

Phoebe: We're gonna miss you.

Prue: We're gonna miss you too.

Phoebe and Paige hug their daughters, then they say the spell to send them back. Piper and Leo find little Piper on their bed crying. They walk in and sit down on the bed beside her.

Piper: It's gonna be ok.

Little Piper: No its not. Daddy's really mad at me, because I broke my promise.

Piper: What promise?

Little Piper: When I was little, me and daddy promised to never use our magic on each other. But I didn't keep my promise. Now he hates me.

Piper: No he doesn't.

Little Piper: Yes he does. He wants me gone.

Leo: Let me tell you something about daddy's. No matter what you do wrong, he may be mad at you but he'll never stop loving you.

Little Piper: Are you sure?

Leo: Yes I am. Your daddy loves you very much. When he cools off he'll be back and he'll tell you himself.

Little Piper: Ok.

Piper: Are you hungry?

Little Piper: No, I just want to go to sleep.

Piper: Ok, then we'll see you in the morning.

Piper and Leo turn out the light and leave the room.

Piper: Leo listen. She's crying. We have to stay with her.

Leo: No, she needs her dad.

Piper: Go find Chris and bring his butt back here.

Leo: I can't.

Piper: Why not?

Leo: He's blocked himself from me, I can't sense him.

Piper: He is in so much trouble, when he gets back here.

Later that night, Chris orbed into the attic to look at the book. He thought everyone was asleep, but he was wrong Piper and Leo waited up for him to get back.

Piper: So you came back.

Chris: Just to look something up, then I'm gone.

Leo: We need to talk.

Chris: No, we don't.

Piper: Yes, we do. You need to go downstairs and talk to your daughter.

Chris: You were suppose to send her back.

Leo: We weren't gonna send her back, not when she was upset.

Piper: Just because you're mad at us, doesn't mean that you should take it out on her.

Chris: She'll get over it.

Leo: Did you know that she thinks you hate her?

Piper: She even cried herself to sleep.

Chris: She knows I don't hate her.

Leo: Does she? Chris I know I was a horrible father, don't be like me go downstairs and tell her you love her.

Chris: She's asleep, I'll tell her in the morning. Call me when she wakes up.

Chris orbs out. A few minutes later Piper and Leo hear little Piper scream. They orb downstairs to check on her. When they get there Chris is already in there holding her. She had a bad dream and woke up screaming for her daddy.

Chris: It's alright sweetie, everythings gonna be ok.

Little Piper: No its not, your mad at me. You don't love me anymore.

Chris: Listen to me. Just because I'm mad, doesn't mean that I don't love you. I will always love you, no matter what.

Little Piper: Really.

Chris: Yeah, always and forever. Now, you need to go back to sleep. Ok.

Little Piper: Will you sleep here with me?

Chris: No, I have things to do.

Little Piper: Ok.

Little Piper lays back down and turns her back to her daddy and starts to cry. Chris feels bad so he takes off his shoes and lays down in the bed next to her.

Little Piper: I thought you were leaving.

Chris: I changed my mind. I want to stay here with you.

Little Piper: I love you daddy.

Chris: I love you too

Little Piper lays her head on her daddy chest and goes to sleep. Piper and Leo are watching from the doorway.

Piper: He's gonna be a good father.

Leo: Yes, he is.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to all that have reviewed. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

It's 8am and Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Leo are in the kitchen drinking coffee. Piper and Leo are explaining what happened after they went to bed.

Phoebe: Do you think he's still mad at us?

Piper: I don't know? I wish he would talk to us.

Paige: After they get up why don't me and Phoebe take Piper shopping. And while we're gone you and Leo talk to him.

Leo: That's if he'll talk to us.

Phoebe: Make him. You are his parents after all, and if he tries to leave do an anti-orbing spell.

Upstairs Chris and little Piper had just woke up.

Little Piper: Daddy are you still mad at me?

Chris: Not if you promise to never do that to me again without asking first.

Little Piper: I promise.

Chris: Then I forgive you.

Chris is hugging his daughter, when Phoebe and Paige come in.

Phoebe: Piper if it's all right with your daddy, would you like to go shopping with us to get you some clothes? You can't keep wearing that same outfit

Little Piper: Daddy, can I please?

Chris: Sure.

Paige: Let's go.

When they leave Chris decides to go up to the attic. While he is up in the attic Piper and Leo come in.

Piper: Chris, can we talk?

Chris: There's nothing to talk about.

Leo: Yes, there is.

Chris: I have things to do.

Chris tries to orb, but can't.

Chris: What did you do?

Piper : Anti-orbing spell.

Chris: Why do you keep doing this to me?

Leo: We just want to talk to you.

Chris: I don't want to talk about it. Ok.

Piper: Chris, please we want to help you.

Chris: I don't need your help.

Leo: We're your parents let us help.

Chris: I've been on my own for the last 8 years. I survived just fine without you.

Leo: I know you're mad at us, and I don't blame you. I would be mad too. We're sorry, we just wanted to help you through this.You've gone through hell because of us. We just want to fix it.

Chris: You can't fix it.

Piper: Please Chris, I can't stand to see my baby hurting.

Leo: I know you hate me, but don't take it out on your mom.

Chris: I don't hate you. I've tried to hate you, but I can't. No matter, how mean you were to me I couldn't hate you. What I hate is the fact that you loved Wyatt and not me.

Leo: I don't know why I was treated you like that. But I do love you.

Piper: We both love you so much.

Chris: I know Wyatt was evil, but when we were younger he was my best friend. It's just going to take some time to get deal with this. Just because I want to be alone, doesn't mean that I don't love you. Wyatt always said that was my problem, I loved to much.

Leo: How about we work on finding who turns Wyatt.

Chris: Ok.

Piper: Tell us what you got.

Chris: Well I know that something happened to Wyatt, before I was born. But it didn't effect him right away. Little things started affecting him as he got older. Until he finally snapped.

Piper: Do you remember what made him snap?

Chris: I remember it was right before you died. But I don't remember exactly what happened.

Phoebe, Paige, and little Piper walk in.

Little Piper: Daddy, how do you like my new dress?

Chris: You look very pretty.

Phoebe: So what are you guys up to?

Leo: We're trying to figure out who turns Wyatt.

Paige: Have you found anything yet?

Chris: No not yet.

Piper: Well let's start by working backwords.

Phoebe: How?

Leo: Chris why don't you tell us everything you remember about the things that set Wyatt off.

Paige: How will that help?

Piper: Maybe, if we connect the things that set him off, then maybe it will lead us to the person that turns him.

Chris: It's worth a try. But I only remember bits and pieces.

Little Piper: I can help you remember. If you want me to.

Chris: Well let's give it a try. How does it work?

Little Piper: Think about what you're looking for and I'll take us to that memory.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Little Piper: I can help you remember. If you want me to. 

Chris: Well let's give it a try. How does it work?

Little Piper: Think about what you're looking for and I'll take us to that memory.

The scene changes they are in the dining room in the future. Chris was around 10yrs old and he was in the kitchen making supper. Paige, Phoebe and Piper are in the living room, when Leo orbs in.

Leo: So where's the kids?

Phoebe: The girls are upstairs playing and Wyatt is outside playing football.

Paige: And your daughter Chrissy is in the kitchen cooking dinner.

Piper: Will you stop calling him that? Just because he likes to cook and clean does not make him a girl.

Leo: Look at him Piper, most boys his age are out playing sports not cooking with mommy.

Piper: There is nothing wrong with him cooking, some of the best chefs are men.

Phoebe: Chris will make some guy a good wife.

Piper: He is not gay.

Paige: Come on, have you ever seen him check out a girl? I'm telling you he likes boys.

Piper: No he doesn't.

Leo: Yeah, and most boys love to go shopping with mom.

Chris had came out of the kitchen to tell them that dinner was done and he heard their whole conversation. Wyatt had orbed in and he also heard them talking.

Wyatt: Stop talking about him like that. Trust me, he's not gay. He may not talk to you guys about girls, but he does to talk to me.

Wyatt notices Chris standing their with tears in his eyes.

Wyatt: Chris, they didn't mean it.

Chris: Yeah right.

Then Chris walks back into the kitchen and the scene changes. Now they are at magic school. Chris is 8 and Wyatt is 10 and they are sitting in the classroom with Piper and Leo, who are talking to Chris's teacher about him.

Teacher: Chris is not like the other kids. He's too weak to be here.

Piper: What are you saying your kicking him out?

Teacher: I'm sorry. He just keeps getting hurt by the other kids. Leo explain it to her.

Leo: Piper, Chris is messing up Wyatt's grades.

Piper: How?

Leo: Wyatt spends all day protecting Chris. He needs to be learning how to control his powers, not protecting his wimpy brother.

Wyatt: No, those other kids need to leave Chris alone.

Piper: Chris is your teacher right, do you keep getting picked on?

Chris: Yes.

Piper: Well, then we're taking him out of here. I'm not going to have my baby being hurt.

Chris: I can take care of myself.

Leo: No, you can't.

The people from the past notice that everytime someone says something bad about Chris, Wyatt gets this look in his eyes. A look of hatred. The scene changes and they are now upstairs in the hallway outside of Piper and Leo's bedroom. Chris was about to walk in when he heard them talking.

Piper: Chris's 14th birthday is next week. Are you coming to his party?

Leo: I have things I have to do.

Piper: Dammit Leo, you haven't been to any of his birthdays.

Leo: I'm an elder, I have other responsibilities.

Piper: Tell me Leo, why do you come to all of Wyatt's birthday's, but not Chris's? Do you even love him?

Leo: Well I guess I have to since he's my son.

Piper: You only love him because you think you have to.

Leo: We planned for Wyatt, we wanted him. But Chris he was a mistake, he never should of been born. Admit it you didn't want him either.

Piper: Yeah, when I first found out I was pregnant, I didn't want him. Not because I didn't love him. I just didn't want to have to raise 2 kids alone. But after I thought about it I decided that I was not going to sacrifice my baby, just because I was afraid of doing it alone.

The people from the past notice that Chris is crying. Then he orbs out and everyone follows. They end up on top of the bridge.

Piper: Oh, Chris we are so sorry.

Chris: It doesn't matter. It was a long time ago.

Paige: What happens here?

Chris: This is where Wyatt snaps.

Phoebe: Everything we've seen had us being mean to you. Wyatt witnessed all of it. But this last one Wyatt wasn't there.

Chris: He is now. I remember this, I think we can leave now.

Leo: What happens here that you don't want us to see?

Chris: Nothing, let's go.

Piper: I think we're stuck here until it's over.

Everyone looks over at 13yr old Chris, he has a knife and is about to slit his wrists.

Wyatt: What are you doing?

Chris: Leave me alone.

Wyatt: No, I'm not going to let you do this.

Chris: It's my life not yours.

Wyatt: Chris, please tell me what happened.

Chris: Everyone hates me.

Wyatt: What are you talking about?

Chris: Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige and the girls, they're always making fun of me. Mom and dad, they hate me. They wish that I was never born.

Wyatt: No they don't. They love you.

Chris: I heard them talking, they said that I was a mistake. They don't want me. So I'm going to make them all happy.

Wyatt: Happy, is that what you think? Mom wouldn't be happy.

Chris: She'll get over it. She has you, you're their favorite, you're the one they love.

Chris bring the knife up to his wrist again and Wyatt orbs the knife away.

Chris: Give that back.

Wyatt: No, I won't let you kill yourself.

Chris: Wyatt, please leave me alone and let me do this.

Wyatt: I'm not going to let you do this. I love you. You're all I got and I won't let you kill yourself because of them. I'll kill them if they ever hurt you again.

Chris: What are you talking about?

Wyatt: Don't worry about it, I promised I'll take care of you and I will.

Wyatt hugs Chris.

Chris: I love you Wy.

Wyatt: I love you too little brother. Always and forever.

Everyone notices that Wyatt's eyes turn black. The scene changes and they are back in their own time.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed. I do appreciate it. Please keep reviewing. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

They are back in their time.

Phoebe: Why are we back here? We didn't really find out much.

Chris: Yes, we did.

Paige: No, all we saw was that Wyatt loves you and we were mean to you.

Piper: I can't believe that because of us you wanted to commit suicide.

Chris: It doesn't matter anymore.

Leo: Yes, it does.

Chris: No it doesn't, it hasn't happened yet. And if we save Wyatt it won't.

Phoebe: How does what we saw help us?

Chris: Wyatt turned because of me. Because he loved me and wanted to protect me.

Paige: So what are you saying?

Little Piper: Using you to turn Wyatt, that was their plan all along.

Chris: Exactly.

Piper: Ok, I'm confused. Explain.

Chris: I'm guessing that they did something to Wyatt, maybe a spell that would cause him to turn little by little, everytime someone hurt me. Then all they would have to do is wait for you guys to be mean to me.

Leo: How could they be sure that we would do that?

Chris: Maybe, you guys were under a spell to.

Piper: Who would have the power to do that?

Paige: That's what we got to find out.

Leo: I'm gonna go up there and see if they know of anyone with that much power.

Phoebe: And I'm gonna check the book.

Piper: Piper why don't we go down to the kitchen snd make some cookies.

Little Piper: Ok. Daddy, do you want to come?

Chris: No thank you. I'm gonna go check the underworld and see if anyone knows anything. Don't let Phoebe eat all the cookies while I'm gone. Make sure you save me one.

Little Piper: Ok.

Chris orbs out and Piper and little Piper head downstairs to make cookies.

Piper: What kind of cookies should we make?

Little Piper: Um, how bout oatmeal raisin.

Piper:Is that your favorite?

Little Piper: No, but it's daddy's.

Piper: Whats your favorite?

Little Piper: I like chocolate chip.

Piper: Why don't we make both. I see that your daddy's not mad at you anymore.

Little Piper: Nope. He forgives me.

Piper: Can you tell me anything about what you and your daddy like?

Little Piper: Daddy loves to cook. I like to help him. At bedtime he either tells me a story or sings to me.

Piper: Chris sing.

Little Piper: Yeah, he's really good.

Piper: What else?

There's a loud noise coming from the attic. Piper runs upstairs, when she gets there Phoebe and Paige are fighting some demons.While they're upstairs fighting the demons, someone shimmers in behind little Piper and grabs her. When the fighting is done Paige, Piper and Phoebe go down to the kitchen and notice that little Piper is gone.

Piper: Piper

Phoebe: Where is she?

Piper: I don't know, she was just here.

Paige: You don't think, someone took her do you?

Leo orbs in.

Leo: What's going on?

Phoebe: Little Piper, she's missing.

Leo: How?

Paige: Some demons attacked and after we finished with them, she was missing.

Piper: Chris, why isn't he answering.

Phoebe: If he's in the underworld, maybe he can't here you.

Piper: Chris

Chris orbs in.

Chris: What's wrong?

Piper: It's Piper, she's missing.

Chris: What do you mean she's missing?

Piper: Demons attacked, and she disappeared.

Chris: You were suppose to be protecting her. I should of took her with me, I never should of left her with you.

Chris orbs out. Piper starts to cry.

Leo: It's gonna be ok. We'll find her.

Piper: What if we don't. Chris will never forgive me. I let them take her.

Phoebe: No you didn't.

Piper: Chris was right. I should of been protecting her.

Paige: He didn't mean it. He knows that you would never hurt her.

Phoebe: I'm gonna try to scry for her.

Leo: I tried to sense for her, but I'm not getting anything.

Paige: How about to call a lost witch spell.

Phoebe: It's worth a try.

They tried everything they could think of, but no luck. After a few hours of searching for Piper, Chris orbs back to the manor.

Leo: Did you find her?

Chris: No, It's like she vanished. I can't sense her anywhere.

Piper: I'm sorry Chris.

Chris: No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of got mad at you. It wasn't your fault.

Piper: I understand, I know if she was my daughter I would feel the same way.

Chris: What if we don't find her?

Phoebe: We'll find her.

Chris: What if we don't? I can't lose her too.

Chris starts to cry. Piper hugs him. Phoebe, Paige and Leo leave the room, to give Piper and Chris some time alone.

Piper: It's gonna be ok. I promise.

Chris: We have to find her mom. I don't think I can live if she dies.

Piper: She's not gonna die. We'll get her back.

A demon shimmers in with a message.

Demon: Chris, if you want your daughter back alive. You'll bring Wyatt to us. You have 2 hours.

The demon shimmers out.

Chris: How do we get her back, without sacrificing Wyatt?

Piper: Let's go get your father and your Aunt's maybe between all of us we can come up with a plan.

To be continued...

* * *

Please review. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Demon: Chris, if you want your daughter back alive. You'll bring Wyatt to us. You have 2 hours.

The demon shimmers out.

Chris: How do we get her back, without sacrificing Wyatt?

Piper: Let's go get your father and your Aunt's maybe between all of us we can come up with a plan.

When they get upstairs to the attic, Piper and Chris tell Phoebe, Paige and Leo about the demons message.

Phoebe: What I don't get is how they even know who you are or that you have a daughter here with you in the past?

Paige: We just found out who you are, how could they know.

Leo: Unless they were around when Wyatt was down there holding Piper.

Piper: How do we get her back with out Wyatt?

Leo: I guess we're gonna have to give them Wyatt.

Piper: No.

Chris:I know I wouldn't give up Piper for Wyatt, so I'm not gonna ask you to give up Wyatt for her. We'll just have to find another way.

Leo: No, we're gonna give them Wyatt.

Leo glamours into Wyatt, and then back into himself.

Chris: I think it will work. Thanks dad.

Leo: Anytime.

Phoebe: Well lets go.

Chris: No, You can't go.

Piper: Why?

Chris: What if you guys go and this is a trap. If they kill you then me, Piper, and the girls won't be born. I can't risk that.

Piper: What about Leo? If he dies you and Piper won't be born.

Chris: He's an elder, a little bit harder to kill. Besides they won't know who he is right away.

Phoebe: What about you?

Chris: I'm a big boy, I can protect myself.

Piper: Both of you be careful.

Leo and Chris: We will.

Leo glamours into Wyatt, and Chris picks him up and orbs to the underworld. When they get to the underworld they see Piper, she is locked in a cage. Three demons are standing there.

Demon 1: I see you came.

Chris: Give me my daughter.

Demon 2: Give us the boy.

Chris: What do you want with him?

Demon 3: That's not your concern.

Chris: I think it is.

Demon 1: Too bad we're not telling you. Now give us the boy.

Chris: Not till I get My daughter.

Demon 1: She's over there.

Chris walks over to the cage and demon 2 opens it. Chris puts Wyatt down and picks up Piper.

Demon: Now leave.

Chris takes his daughter and he orbs back to the manor. The girls are in the living room when he gets there.

Piper: Is she ok?

Chris: I think so.

Phoebe: Where's Leo?

Chris: He's still with them.

Paige: You left him.

Chris: It was his idea. He wants to stay with them so he can see who's behind this.

Piper: How do you know they won't kill him?

Chris: All that was there was 3 low level demons. Dad can take them on with his eyes closed. They are no match for an elder.

Piper: I hope you're right.

Chris: I am, trust me. I'm gonna take her upstairs and get her cleaned up.

Piper: Ok.

Down in the underworld, they have Wyatt in a cage. While in this cage his powers don't work. They have no idea that it is really Leo. Their boss orbs in.

Gideon: I see you got him. I told you it would work.

Demon 1: Are we gonna kill him?

Gideon: No.

Demon 1: Why don't we just go kill them all now?

Gideon: They are too strong, you can't kill the power of three let alone an elder and Wyatt. The only one that can do that is Wyatt.

Demon 1: How?

Gideon: First were gonna give him this to drink. Then I have a spell to reverse his morality.

Demon 1: What will that do?

Gideon: We want him to believe that there is no good or evil. Then I have a spell that will cause him to turn evil little by little, everytime his little brother is hurt. By the time he's a teenager he will be evil.

Demon 1: How do you know that his brother will be hurt?

Gideon: I have a spell for that to. After I get done, they will all hate Chris.

Demon 1: But how does all this help us?

Gideon: By the time Wyatt is a teenager, he will have killed his whole family.

Demon 1: But what about Chris, he won't kill him.

Gideon: No, Chris is going to kill himself. That will be what sets Wyatt off. Then there will no longer be any Halliwell witches, they'll all be dead except for Wyatt and he will be evil. Then we can finally have the book.

Leo hears all this, he never expected this from Gideon. Gideon was his mentor, he always trusted him, how could he do this, and what do they want with the book?

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to all that has reviewed. Please keep it up. 


	18. Chapter 18

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Back at the manor, Chris is upstairs with his daughter and he just got done giving her a bath. Piper comes in to check on them. 

Piper: How are you feeling?

Little Piper: I'm ok. Daddy.

Chris: Yes, sweetie.

Little Piper: Why did you leave Wyatt with the demons?

Chris: That wasn't Wyatt.

Little Piper: It looked like him.

Chris: It wasn't, that was grandpa.

Little Piper: How?

Chris: It's called glamouring, it's a power that lets you change your appearance.

Little Piper: Why did grandpa turn into Wyatt?

Chris: So he could save you.

Little Piper: They won't hurt him will they?

Chris: No.

Little Piper: When will he be back?

Chris: As soon as he finds out who is behind this, he'll orb back here.

Little Piper: Not if he's in the cage.

Piper: What do you mean?

Little Piper: The cage blocks you from using your powers.

Chris: Dammit. I didn't think of that.

Piper: It's ok. We'll just go down there and get him.

Piper, Paige, Phoebe and Chris orb down to where Chris left Leo. There was no sign of Leo or the demons. Leo keeps trying to use his powers but they are not working. He has to figure out where they moved him to, and how to let Chris know where he is. Back at the manor the girls are trying any spell they can think of to bring Leo back, while Chris keeps trying to sense him.

Chris: I still can't sense him. I shouldn't of let him do this.

Piper: It's not your fault. Your father is just as stubborn as you are, there's no way you could of stopped him.

Little Piper: Daddy, I have an idea.

Chris: What's that?

Little Piper: How about using all of our powers to heighten the sensing so we can find him.

Phoebe: How?

Little Piper: If we use my powers along with Wyatt's and daddy's and then add charmed power, we should be able to sense him, that is if he's asleep.

Chris: That might work. I'll go get Wyatt.

Where ever Leo is he is trying to figure out a way out of there. He decides to keep trying to contact Chris, hoping that Chris can sense him. Back at the manor, Chris has just got back with Wyatt. Everyone heads up to the attic. Paige sets up candles in a circle, while Phoebe follows behind her lighting them. Then they all sit in the circle.

Piper: Ok, now what.

Little Piper: I'm gonna use my powers to tap into yours.

Phoebe: How?

Chris: That is one of her powers. She can use someone else's powers for herself.

Paige: Cool.

Chris: Hopefully, with all of our powers, she'll be able to sense Leo.

Piper: What do we do?

Chris: Everyone hold hands, and close your eyes. Try thinking of Leo.

Leo is sitting there in his cage. He is having no luck, contacting Chris. He's getting tired, so he decides to close his eyes for a little while. Finally the scene around Leo changes. He is in a room that is all white.

Little Piper: Hello, grandpa.

Leo: Piper, where are we ?

Little Piper: Your still in the same place you were, just sleeping.

Leo: How did you get here?

Little Piper: I'm not really here. I'm using my powers along with everyone else's to try to find you. Do you know where you are?

Leo: I'm not sure.

Little Piper: Tell me anything you can, that can help us find you. Do you know who is behind this?

Leo: Yes, Chris was right.

Leo told little Piper everything that he overherd, between Gideon and the demons. Then Leo woke up back in the cage and little Piper told everyone that they could open their eyes.

Piper: Did it work?

Little Piper: Yes, I talked to grandpa.

Piper: Did he tell you where he is?

Little Piper: He doesn't know.

Chris: What did he tell you?

Little Piper: He said that, you were right. There plan is to use a spell on Wyatt to turn him evil. There is also a spell to make everyone hate you. They want Wyatt to kill his whole family, and for you to kill yourself. Then there would be no more Halliwell witches and the book would be theirs.

Phoebe: Does he know who's behind it?

Little Piper: Yes, it's Gideon.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. This story is almost over. I'm planning on working on another. Any suggestions, let me know. Please continue to review. It is appreciated. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Now that they knew who was behind this, they had to figure out what to do next.

Piper: Gideon, who's he?

Chris: He's an elder, dads mentor. Dad trusted him with everything. He use to watch me and Wyatt.

Phoebe:That explains how he knew about Piper and how he was able to change us.

Paige: How do we stop him?

Chris: I think I know how to find him. Mom, why don't you start working on some potions and Phoebe and Paige start working on some spells. We're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna go against an elder.

Little Piper: What about me?

Chris: You can help grandma. I'll be right back.

Chris orbs out. Piper and little Piper head down to the kitchen to work on the potions, while Phoebe and Paige started on the spells. Everyone is in the attic when Chris gets back.

Chris: I found them. Are you guys ready to go?

Piper: We're ready.

Little Piper: Let's go.

Chris: No, honey you're not going.

Little Piper: Why not? I won't get in the way.

Chris: I know you won't. I need for you to stay here and watch Wyatt.

Little Piper: But I have moe powers than they do, I can help.

Chris: I know you have more powers. That's why I need you to stay here with Wyatt. If they realize that they don't have Wyatt, then they're going to come looking for him. I need you to protect him if they show up. You're the only one of us that can protect him from Gideon, with your shield and Wyatt's, no one will be able to get through.

Little Piper: Ok, but be careful. Bring grandpa back alive.

Chris: We will.

They all orb to where Gideon has Leo. When they get there they overhear Gideon and Leo talking. Gideon had just found out that Wyatt, was really Leo. There are about 15 demons in the room.

Leo: Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends.

Gideon: We were. I didn't want to hurt you, but you keep getting in the way. Wyatt should of never been born. That much power shouldn't be in one person.

Leo: I heard your whole plan. You want to kill all of us and take the book. Why do you want the book?

Gideon: The girls, all they care about is themselves, not the greater good. With the book I can get rid of all the evil.

Gideon walks away from Leo and starts talking to his demons.

Gideon: Kill him.

Demon: What about his powers, he is an elder?

Gideon: As long as he's in that cage, he's powerless.

Gideon orbs out. The demons go to kill Leo. The girls and Chris start fighting the demons. They are vanquishing them with potions, spells and Piper's powers. Leo gets hit by a fireball. While the girls are finishing off the demons, Chris goes over to help Leo.

Chris: Dad

Leo: You were right. We should of listened. I love you Chris.

The girls finish off the demons, then they come over to where Leo is laying.

Piper: Oh, Leo.

Leo: I love you, Piper.

Piper: I love you too.

Chris: You're gonna be fine. You're not gonna die. You can't, I'm not even conceived yet. Can you guys go over there? I'm gonna try switching powers with Leo and I don't want your powers to get switched to.

The girls step back away from them. And Chris starts reciting a spell.

What's mine is your's

What's your's is mine

Let our powers cross the line

I offer up this gift to share

Switch our powers through the air.

Chris and Leo's powers switch. Chris puts his hands over where Leo was hit and he starts to heal. When Leo is completely healed Chris says the spell again and switches their powers back.

Chris: Where did Gideon go?

Leo: I think he went after Wyatt.

Chris: Piper.

Chris orbs out.

To be continued...

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has reviewed.There is only one more chapter to go. I've started another story about Chris. It's called Brothers, please check it out too. 


	20. Chapter 20

Chris's Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or its characters.

Summary: The charmed ones don't know who Chris is but they are about to find out, when Chris's secrets are revealed.

This story takes place after Chris Crossed. Chris has just came back from the future. Phoebe and Paige have not moved out.

* * *

Chris: Where did Gideon go?

Leo: I think he went after Wyatt.

Chris: Piper.

Chris orbs out. Leo and the girls orbed out after Chris. When they get back to the manor, Gideon is fighting with little Piper. They try to help but they can't get passed a forcefield that is surrounding Gideon and little Piper.

Leo: Why can't we help her?

Chris: She has us blocked out.

Piper: How do we get through?

Chris: We can't, only she can let us through.

Paige orbs Wyatt over to her. All they can do is stand there and watch as Piper and Gideon fight.

Leo: How does she have elder powers?

Chris: That's one of her powers. She can use someone else's powers.

Piper and Gideon are evenly matched, that is until Piper notices that the charmed ones and her father and grandfather are in the room. She starts tapping into their powers also. After about 10 minutes of fighting Piper ends up killing Gideon. When she is done her forcefield drops and she passes out. Chris goes over to his daughter and picks her up and puts her on the couch.

Piper: Is she ok?

Chris: Yeah, she just used too much power at one time, and it wore her out.

Phoebe:I can't believe it's finally over.

Leo: This is very weird.

Piper: What is?

Leo: Our family, and the whole Halliwell line was saved by our 7yr old granddaughter.

Piper: She's amazing isn't she.

Paige: Chris, can I ask you something?

Chris: Sure.

Paige: How many powers does she have?

Chris: A lot more than all of us combined.

Phoebe: Can you tell us what they are?

Chris: I probably shouldn't.

Piper: I don't think it will hurt if you told us.

Chris: Ok. Well as you know she can orb, she has a forcefield, invisibility,empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, astral projection, channeling, power transfer, premonitions, levitation, telekinetic orbing, sensing, temporal stasis, thought projection, cloaking, electrokinesis, pyrokinesis and some other powers we don't know the names of.

Phoebe: Remind me to never piss her off.

Chris: I think it's time that we go.

Piper: Go where?

Chris: Back to our time.

Piper: But why?

Chris: I came here to save Wyatt and that's what we did. So it's time to go back home.

Leo: Do you have to go so soon?

Chris: I think it's best.

Piper: But what if you get back there and Wyatt is still evil?

Chris: There is only one way to find out.

Chris orbs upstairs to the attic, everyone else follows him up there. When they get up there Chris starts reciting a spell. The wall starts to glow and Wyatt walks through. Chris walks up to Wyatt with tears in his eyes and gives him a hug.

Wyatt: Ok. Chris, why are you acting as if you haven't seen me in a while?

Chris: Because I haven't.

Wyatt: We're in the past aren't we?

Chris: Yeah.

Wyatt: You just saved me didn't you?

Chris: How did you know?

Wyatt: Mom told me the story, of how you came to the past and saved me.

Chris: So, everythings ok in the future.

Wyatt: Yeah, but if you don't get Piper home, your wife is going to kill you.

Chris: My wife.

Wyatt: When we get home I'll explain everything.

Chris: Tell me one thing Wy. Is mom and dad alive?

Wyatt: Yeah, why wouldn't they be?

Chris:No reason. Let's go home.

Everyone said their goodbyes and hugged. Then Chris wanted to talk to Leo and Piper alone.

Piper: Chris, is there something wrong?

Chris: No, everything is finally right.

Piper: Then why did you want to talk to us alone?

Chris: I just want you guys to know that I forgive you for everything, I hope you forgive me to.

Leo: There is nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong. We are so proud of you.

Chris: Really.

Leo: Yes, and we love you.

Chris: I love you too.

Chris hugs Piper and Leo. Then Wyatt and Chris hold hands with little Piper and then they say a spell and go back home.

The end...

* * *

Thanks to everyone that read this story. Please check out my other story called Brothers. 


End file.
